Level 305
| other = | candies = | spaces = 72 | moves = | target = | type = Jelly | jelly = | previous = 304 | next = 306 | prevtype = Order | nexttype = Order }} Vote for the difficulty of this level in the poll section Level 305 is the fifteenth and last level in Jelly Jungle and the 130th jelly level. To pass this level, you must clear 2 single and 70 double jelly squares and score at least 140,000 points in 55 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Due to the board layout making it difficult to clear isolated jellies, having six colours making it hard to create special candies, the five layer icings forcing the use of the jelly fish to clear them, the jelly fish not clearing the jelly fish under the five layer icings which drastically increases the difficulty of clearing those jellies makes this level hard to pass. It is available to be voted as the Hardest Level in Reality. Difficulty *The main difficulty are the jellies situated under multilayered icing in the corners. *The jelly squares on the bottom of the board can be difficult to remove. *To prevent you from winning, there are 6 colours. *Fortunately, mystery candies fall every three moves, so this makes the level a bit easier (or harder if you get bad luck). *The jellies are worth 142,000 points ((2 single jellies x 1,000 points per single jelly) + (70 double jellies x 2,000 points per double jelly) = 142,000 points) which is more than the one star target score. Stars Strategy *Continuously make large combos to clear most of the jellies in the middle of the board, then move on to the sides and the bottom parts. *Save the jelly fish as long as possible. Try to save the jelly fish for later on in the game so that it would have a greater chance of eating the single jellies under the 5-layer icing. *If lucky enough, a colour bomb + jelly fish combo can be used only early on in attempt to hit the 2 single jellies in the corner under the 5-layer icing. With fish swarming on the board, there's a greater chance to hit it than a single jelly fish under normal conditions. *This level heavily relies on mystery candies. With good luck, special candies coming out from them can be mixed and matched into combos. Remember to do whatever you can to repeatedly hit the side icing, especially when jelly fish are not helping out. Notes Walkthroughs Gallery Screenshot_2015-08-19-19-31-45.png|Mobile version Level 305 Reality icon.png|Level icon KINGcandy crush (1).jpg|Level 305 in iPhone advertisement Category:Levels Category:Jelly levels Category:Jelly Jungle levels Category:Episode finales Category:Levels with single jelly Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 55 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with jelly fish Category:Levels with striped candies Category:Levels with mystery candies Category:Levels with 2-layer icing Category:Levels with 3-layer icing Category:Levels with 5-layer icing Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels that need special candies Category:Levels with spaces without candy Category:Redesigned levels Category:Insanely hard levels Category:Very easy levels to earn two stars Category:Easy levels to earn three stars